


Disparos al corazón.

by perfect_____weapon



Series: #FICTOBER2018 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: FICTOBER2018, M/M, Sharing a Bed, hyukbin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_____weapon/pseuds/perfect_____weapon
Summary: Han Sanhyuk es profesor de Historia Antigua en la Universidad. Una mañana recuerda, de manera breve, el momento en el que conoció al que ahora es su pareja desde hace más de cinco años: Lee Hongbin.





	Disparos al corazón.

**_Disparos al Corazón._ **

 

 

     El día portaba aún sus legañas cuando Sanghyuk despertó. Lo hizo desorientado, sin haberse aún acostumbrado al capítulo que daba inicio en su vida; capítulo con riesgos —nunca es fácil caminar por un camino con la hierba salvaje cubriendo los talones—, con dudas y, sobretodo, con cambios radicales. No es que le diese miedo la novedad, él prefería llamarlo “respeto hacia lo desconocido”, o alguna chorrada que otra inventada justo en el momento adecuado para quedar de la mejor manera delante de las personas de su entorno. Aunque lo que sí admitía sin vacilaciones de por medio, y con una firme sacudida de cabeza, era el temor a la probabilidad siempre presente de perder, de _perderl_ _e_.

 

     Había pasado algo más de un lustro desde el primer día en el que entablaron una conversación continuada, lógica, y sin monosílabos a modo de «cambio y corto». Por más que hubiese deseado un escenario alternativo, en dónde reinase _I’ll Play The Blues For You_ o _Coffee Coffee,_ con un buen solemnus en taza—que según había leído por esa época, estaba siendo el orgullo de México— y unas risas de por medio, sí que es cierto que aquella charla se estableció en un entorno grotesco. Incluso, cuando a día de hoy decidían recordar momentos juntos, siempre era motivo de exageraciones y sonrisas cómplices.

 

 

 

     La facultad de Filosofía y Letras nunca había sido aclamada por las instalaciones, ni mucho menos por su ánimo de renovarse a medida que pasan los años, y parecía tener la intención de mantenerse así en los próximos cursos escolares. Era enero, lo recordaba como si estuviese grabado a fuego en su memoria, no porque tuviese el examen de Árabe Clásico —que también se podría decir que era la prueba final que menos se había preparado —, sino por las fatigas pasadas en las tres largas horas que duraba el ejercicio.

 

     El reloj de su zurda marcaban las diez y cuarto de la mañana, y Sanghyuk ya había tomado asiento en la clase asignada desde hacía, al menos, treinta minutos. De soslayo, y guiado por la mano de la “casualidad” —o curiosidad—, no pudo evitar el buscarle con la mirada. Acababa de entrar, y ya podía oler el extracto de frutas de su champú desde su banqueta; enfiló la primera línea de asientos a la izquierda de la gran sala, torció hacia el pasillo central, y acabó sentándose justo en el asiento libre de delante. Efectivamente, el champú era frutal y el nido de nervios en su estómago amenazaba por estallar.

 

     La pregunta del cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así por un amigo de un amigo, que ni siquiera era amigo suyo, y para más INRI a él ni le sonaba la cara de las dos veces en las que se habían visto, no tenía una respuesta sólida a la que acogerse, y a veces dudaba de la existencia de una. Era como deshojar una margarita gritando como un condenado un «¡¡no me quiere, no me quiere!!», cuando sabía que apostaba todas sus esperanzas a un… Pues como era de esperar, a un no-me-quiere. Así de sencillo.

 

     “ _Hey”._ Esa voz ronca parecía haber salido directamente de la cama, como si no hubiese habido vocablo pronunciado entre esta y el propio Sanghyuk, y le hizo descender de sus pensamientos. Como un idiota él respondió con un _“¿eh?”_ en una octava más aguda y desafinada. Menos mal que la risa de compasión calmó lo que era la cazuela de nervios hirviendo.

 

_“Perdona que te moleste, pero… ¿Tienes calor? Creo que se ha vuelto a estropear la caldera. No sé qué es peor, que nos muramos de frío, o de sofocación”_ , dijo con una sonrisa tan pulcra que casi se ahoga en ella.

 

     “ _¡Ah! Sí, errgh… Calor, sí. La verdad es que no me había parado a-”_ , se dio cuenta del espectáculo montado en aquella aula cuando arrastró su vista por sus compañeros de clase; la pesadez en el ambiente era asfixiante, los sudores desteñían los olores de los individuos presentes, los tenedores de maquillaje estaban alterados por el sudor, y los que eran más calurosos por el calor, y entre la competición por quién imponía su _qué hacer_ sobre los _qué hacer_ de los demás, esa sensación de ahogo, los nervios a flor de piel de su estómago, el desayuno que no había tomado esa mañana…

 

     Sí, suspendió Árabe Clásico.

 

 

 

— Hyuk… ¿Hyuk?—susurró la voz de Hongbin, mientras restregaba su ojo izquierdo con el puño, para seguidamente esconder el rostro entre la almohada. Era tan tierno…— ¿Ocurre algo?

 

— No, cariño, no pasa nada—aseguró, con una sonrisa serena.

 

— ¿En qué piensas, entonces? Estás raro, ausente…

 

— En ti.

 

— No exageres de buena mañana.

 

— No lo hago, Hongbin. De hecho, nunca exagero cuando se trata de ti— hizo una pausa, para tomar una buena bocanada de aire y soltarlo lentamente.— Estaba acordándome del día en el que nos conocimos.

 

— ¿El día en el que te desmayaste?

 

— Ese mismo—. Sonrió, avergonzado. El mayor sabía dónde buscarle las cosquillas.

 

— Me asustaste el día en el que encontré la oportunidad de hablar contigo. No te lo voy a perdonar nunca— dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

— Yo no te voy a perdonar el que tardases tanto en hablarme.

 

— ¡Tú tampoco lo hiciste, cariño!— refunfuñó— Además, nunca supe como hacerlo hasta ese día… Pero, ¿pasa algo para que estés así?

 

— No, sólo… Estaba siendo consciente de lo rápido que han pasado estos años. Es como si ese día hubiese sido ayer.

 

— ¿Y tienes miedo de lo que estamos haciendo?

 

— No es miedo.

 

— Es miedo.

 

— Bueno, lo que sea. El caso es… que míranos, hace nada comenzamos a salir. ¡Aún tengo el sabor de nuestro primer beso en el paladar! Y ahora… Estamos aquí, liados con una mudanza, compartiendo no una cama cualquiera, sino _nuestra_ cama. ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí?

 

— ¿El qué?

 

— Algo por lo que despertar cada mañana. Hongbin, he soñado con esto miles de veces, y en cada uno de los sueños era más feliz que en el anterior. Esto es como un disparo al corazón, ¡y eso no es jus-!

 

     Y los labios de Hongbin acallaron los de Hyuk en un beso aterciopelado, bajo una sutil forma de mandarle a callar que siempre era bien recibida entre sus comisuras. Las manos del castaño tomaron sus mejillas, y poco a poco rendirían pleitesía a las caricias. Segundos después, se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

 

— Entonces… ¿Me perdonas por haberte asustado?

 

— Tengo toda una vida para hacerlo…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, chiquitines, pues me he querido unir a lo del #FICTOBER2018 porque me ha parecido una idea maravillosa —a pesar de que no sé muy bien si voy a llegar a completar el reto, esperemos que sí porque me muero de la ilusión—. No sólo te ayuda a mejorar tu manera de escribir, sino que es un buen método de obligarte a ti misme a escribir un poquito cada día, por mínimo que sea. So, ¡muchas gracias a quién se le haya ocurrido! Eres un amor y te lo agradezco. (?)


End file.
